pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date?
Transcripts *Jasper Jones: Is Blythe Baxter here? *Taurus Bulba: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Bobert: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Palmer Woodward: There's a boy in my house. *Amanda Woodward: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Palmer Woodward: Why is there a boy in my house? *Amanda Woodward: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Blythe Baxter. *Freakella: I don't like this. *Dusty Dustbrain: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Petunia: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Amanda Woodward: So, what's the dealio with Jasper Jones? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Bellossom: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Penny Ling: I don't understand. What's happening? *Lydia Deetz: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Amanda Woodward: Holla! *Jasper Jones: (Sniffles) *Taurus Bulba: I know what you're doing here, Jasper Jones. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Timon: He's not good enough for Blythe Baxter. No one is! *Pumbaa: Go back to jail! *Taurus Bulba: What are you looking for, Jasper Jones? Something to steal? *Pumbaa: Like you daughter. *Timon: Should we say something? *Taurus Bulba: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Jasper's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Timon: Sir, no response. *Taurus Bulba: Two can play at your mind games, Jasper Jones. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Toothy: Dude, what's he looking at? *Bugs Bunny: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Toothy: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Jasper Jones: (Chuckles) *Timon: Sir, intimidation is failing *Taurus Bulba: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Palmer Woodward: So, Jasper, what do you like to do for fun? *Jasper Jones: I don't know. Stuff. *Timon: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Taurus Bulba: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Timon: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Taurus Bulba: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Jasper Jones: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Taurus Bulba: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Palmer Woodward: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Jasper Jones: Cool. I rock the bass. *Palmer & Jasper: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Jasper Jones: What? *Blythe Baxter: Toodles, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Amanda Woodward: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Squidward Tentacles: Stop talking like that! *Homer Simpson: Wait. Where's Jasper Jones? *Blythe Baxter: Did you leave Jasper Jones with Palmer Woodward? Amanda! This is so embarrassing. *Amanda Woodward: Blythe, your Palmer would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Palmer & Jasper: Yeah! *Palmer Woodward: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Blythe Baxter: Bye, Amanda Woodward. Bye, Palmer Woodward. *Palmer Woodward: Have fun. *Amanda Woodward: Peace out, my homies. *Palmer Woodward: You know, Jasper's a good kid. *Amanda Woodward: You're not so bad yourself. *Timon: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Taurus Bulba: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Penelope Pussycat: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Freakella: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Cheer Bear: Come on. He's adorable. *Pumbaa: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Timon: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Taurus Bulba: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Petunia: I'm good. You guys good? *Cheer Bear & Dusty Dustbrain: Yeah. I'm good. *Penelope Pussycat: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Amanda Woodward: Okay, that's enough. *Palmer Woodward: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts Category:2016 Ultimate Challenge